


Mad head of mine.

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU: Alice in Wonderland, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Squalo is the mad hatter and Mukuro is the king of hearts. The king ordered his guards to bring him the mad hatter. He didn't expect the little mad person to have a pretty, dirty mouth, so he likes to put that into a good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad head of mine.

He was sitting at his house, having a cup of tea, minding his own business. He was. Until the guards of the fucking palace raided his house and dragged him out of it. He always hated them, and the sadistic, cruel king of theirs.

He yelled at them, threw stuff at them, but, it was no use, they dragged him and his mad hat with him. He wore a scowl all the way to the castle. His eyes darted towards every single guard.

Squalo fucking hated this. He hated the castle walls that were printed with hearts. He hated the king that owned the castle.

Speaking of the devil, he was in his hall now.

Mukuro Rokudo, black leather pants, a red dress shirt with a red, white and gold cape over him.

Squalo hated every inch of him. Started from the leather boots, the heterochromatic, and ending with blue hair styled as a pinapple and topped with the golden crown.

The king wore a smug smirk as Squalo reached him, the hatter squirmed and yelled.

"Get your hands off of me! I didn't do anything!" He yelled and tried to get away from the guards.

Mukuro's hands played with a streak of his hair while a smirk played on his lips as he watched the white haired hatter being dragged in front of the steps.

"Well, aren't you making so much noise?" said the king, leaning back in his throne.

Squalo growled and glared at the king, his eyes flaming with rage.

"VOI! On what condition have you brought me here?!" He asked. Mukuro rubbed his temple.

"Silence!"

There was this brief pause before Mukuro spoke again.

"You keep your voice down in my presence, hatter." His voice was menacing. He got up and walked towards Squalo, the heels of his boots clicking softly on the marble floor. As he approached, Squalo's frown turned into a devious grin.

"Oh? Why?" asked Squalo, licking his lips afterwards. Mukuro smirked and ghosted his hand on the hatter's neck, then made a line across his throat with his index finger.

"You wouldn't want to lose your pretty head now, right?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Squalo kept his eyes focused on the king, while his mad smirk grew wider. "You'd love that, won't you?"

Mukuro's smirk faded but not fully as he listened to Squalo continue. "You would love to have my mad, mental head of mine in your hands!"

The king straightened his back and looked at the hatter. Slowly, he lifted his right food off the ground and lifted Squalo's chin slowly.

"Kiss it." He demanded strictly.

Squalo's lips twitched.

"I'd rather suck a dick."

They were silent. Mukuro lowered his boot to the ground but the amused smile on his face grew wider.

"Guards." He spoke. "Tie his hands and legs."

The guards did so while Squalo yelled out, protesting. As soon as they finished, Mukuro gave them a gesture, demanding them to leave.

Now, they were both alone in the hall. Mukuro gripped Squalo's collar and dragged him up the steps with ease, ignoring the endless protestation coming from the mad hatter.

He threw himself on the throne, still gripping Squalo's collar.

"Let me go, you bastard." Demanded Squalo, struggling to get free. Mukuro smiled.

"Well, well, well, you said you wanted to suck a dick, right?" He said. Squalo's eyes winded slightly.

"Don't twist my words, fucker." He growled. "I said I'd _rather._ Doesn't mean I want to suck yours!"

Mukuro let out a laugh. "My, oh my, Squalo. You're my mouth needs to be silenced." He moved his hand to the back of Squalo's neck. "Or do you want to lose your head?"

The king slowly unzipped his pants and took out his half-hard member, his mouth laced with a sadistic smile.

Squalo couldn't run; he was tied, and the king had a great grip on his collar. He let out a sigh then mumbled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He slowly moved his head up and kissed the tip lightly. He was embarrassed and disgusted by himself. He licked the tip shyly.

Mukuro let out a small tsk before stroking the back of Squalo's neck slightly. "Careful now." He let out a yawn, as a sign that he wasn't impressed by his actions.

Squalo mumbled "bastard." Then, he leaned down, licking the erection from the base to the tip, then went down again, kissing the sides. He returned back and took it in his mouth, sucking it.

Mukuro's cheeks grew pink and his breath got heavier. "Heh, there's a lot more than that silly hat of yours." He said, gripping the back of Squalo's neck and pushing him down as he thrust up, forcing all of his erection into Squalo's mouth. "Yes. Better."

The hatter groaned and Mukuro felt as it sent vibrations and that sent shivers through his spine. He was so close to coming. He bit his lower lip and let out strangled moan as he came, pushing Squalo's head in and making him swallow every bit of it, the he put his foot on the hatter's shoulder and pushed kicked him back, leaning back on his throne.

The king called the guards once again.

"Take him and place in one of the chambers. Chain him well." He said sadistically. "I don't want him running away from me."

Squalo glared at the king as he was being dragged away.

As if he wasn't mad enough.


End file.
